Flirting with Disaster
Flirting with Disaster is episode twenty-one of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on March 28, 1997. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Darius McCrary, Day Lyric (story) and Fred Rubin (teleplay). Plot Urkel is insulted when Carl's home owner's insurance agent, Mr. Tolbert, calls him a disaster waiting to happen (due to his clumsiness). He won't put up for this and heads to his office in downtown Chicago. Steve tries to convince him that he isn't a disaster, and that he should lower Carl's skyrocketing home owner's insurance. However, it goes nowhere because Mr. Tolbert is still convinced that he's a disaster. That is until Carl shows up to his office and deals with the matter himself, by telling Steve that he's found a nice apartment on Argyle Street. Mr. Tolbert is completely mortified when he learns Urkel will be his next door neighbor and he agrees to lower Carl's home owner's insurance on the grounds that he keeps Steve away from him. Meanwhile, Eddie learns an important lesson that it's better to act your age and stay true to your current girlfriend when he's tempted to flirt with an older woman. Synopsis Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Guest * Carmen Carter as Singer * Lorraine Devon Wilke as Herself * George Wyner as Mr. Tolbert * Lynette Lane as Kimberly * Gigi Worth as Singer Trivia *This is the 2nd time that Eddie got two-timed by a woman. The first time was back in Higher Anxiety when Oneisha was found out to have cheated on him with Joey Newman. *The marks the third time Greta has dumped Eddie, but the only time she has done it off screen. The last two times were in Getting Buff and Le Jour d'amour. *This episode marked the 2nd time someone learned a hard lesson in temptation. In Eddie's case he gave in to temptation to try and date an older woman. The first time was in Revenge of the Nerd, when Steve gave in to temptation to be around Allison *This marked the only time that Carl used Urkel's clumsiness to his advantage in scaring Mr. Tolbert with the prospects of having him as his next-door neighbor in an apartment complex he lives in, just to get the man to lower his insurance bill. Quotes :Carl: Don't worry about it, Steve. Because I found you a place to live. :Urkel: You did?! :Carl: Mm-hmm. A nice little apartment on Argyle St. :Mr. Tolbert: Argyle? Di...did you just say Argyle? I live on Argyle. :Carl: Really?! 4259. :Mr. Tolbert: North or South? :Carl: North. :Mr. Tolbert:over the prospects of Urkel as his next door neighbor No. No. No. No. NO! That's the building I'm living in. :Carl: Well what do you know, Steve? You're going to be living next door to Mr. Tolbert. Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight